Try, try again
by theblindwriter95
Summary: When Sofia is having trouble learning a new spell, she goes to Cedric for help. Cedric and Sofia friendship.


Try, try again: A Sofia the First fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the first. It is owned by Disney Junior.

"Oh! I'm never going to get this spell right!"

The little auburn haired princess sighed as she put down her training wand on her bedroom vanity. Despite practicing ever since breakfast with her royal family had been over with, Sofia still couldn't get the spell of changing a seed to a flower exactly the way she wanted it to be.

Her stepsiblings, other the other hand, had the seed changing spell on their first try. Amber was happy with her flower, deciding to show it off to everyone at breakfast earlier that day.

That made Sofia feel embarrassed. She was even more embarrassed when James wanted to give her his flower after breakfast was finished. She'd politely declined his offer, saying that she could do hers on her own.

That decline was one of the worst mistakes Sofia had ever made.

Grabbing her wand, Sofia decided to pay a little visit to her dear friend and mentor Cedric as she hoped that he wasn't busy himself.

...

"Stop being so stubborn Wormy!" Cedric the sorcerer held up two dresses. One was purple with flowers while the other was pink with lace at the sleeves. "Sofia didn't teach me sewing for three weeks for nothing!"

The pet raven squawked in annoyance. The thought that the pesky little princess had taught his master how to sew still horrified him.

"Mr. Cedric!" a voice eagerly called. To Wormwood's happiness, it was the voice of the pesky little princess herself! If he were human, the raven could've kissed her as he flapped his wings in pure joy.

"I deal with you later Wormy!" Cedric stared at his pet in anger, putting down the two dresses and smoothed out his robe as he greeted Sofia politely. "Good afternoon Sofia."

"Were you busy with something?" the princess asked, noticing the dresses. The sorcerer nodded as Sofia made her way towards the workshop door. "I'll guess I'll come back later."

"Nonsense Sofia, I always have time for you." Cedric led his friend and best (and only) pupil to his workshop table. "Now, are you here for a lesson?"

"If you can call it that Mr. Cedric," Sofia sighed, taking her seed from her dress pocket and placed it on the table. "I just can't do it right."

"Now Sofia there's no such thing as can't. Second of all what spell is giving you all this trouble?"

"Changing a seed to a flower spell. I've been trying all morning but I just-"

Cedric interrupted, waving a finger at the little princess. "None of that Sofia." he took a seed out of his robe pocket. "I was going to give this to Wormy but since you need the help, I decided to use this as an example."

He held his wand slowly and steadily towards the seed. "Seedo changeo flowero." A burst of magic shot to the seed, changing it to a white lilly. Sofia beamed as Cedric told her to give it a try.

Sofia held her wand towards her seed. "Seedo changeo flowero!" The wand did nothing. She tried again and it still did nothing. Sofia groaned, placing her head on the table in defeat.

Cedric put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up princess. Just try, try again." His encouragement raised her spirits as she lifted her head off the table. Grabbing her wand, Sofia tried again with the seed.

Despite countless failures, Sofia never gave up. "Seedo changeo flowero!" She closed her eyes and opened them to find a flower replacing her seed. Sofia hugged Cedric tightly and thanked him for his help.

"Speaking of help, how would you like to help me with Wormy?" he asked after Sofia had gotten off him. "He's being stubborn today."

The little princess giggled in delight. "Of course Mr. Cedric!"

Sofia went off to find Wormwood as Cedric picked the raven sized purple flower dress, wondering if the little princess could make him a hat to match.

A/N: Before you ask, the dresses that Cedric is trying to get Wormwood to wear is based on my American Girl Felicity and Samantha doll meet dresses. Despite being a closet fan of the show, I loved writing this story. I like Cedric and Sofia's friendship in the show so I decided to write one based upon it. Happy reading!


End file.
